A Thousand Years
by MeikyuuButterfly1316
Summary: She came to Gakuen Alice were she can change her fate and find the person that is destined to be with her forever.


Vampire-sama

Summary:Before here life ends she must find the person who will be with her forever. So she entered Gakuen alice hoping she will find HIM. She gains new friends, enemies and love.

Dhampir- half vampire half human, mostly works for purebloods, royalbloods, and crownedblood vampires, has brown bat wings.

Normal vampires- ordinary vampires who also works for purebloods, royalbloods, and crownedblood vampires, has brownish-black bat wings.

Pureblood vampires- vampire who are respected by dhampirs and normal vampires for having supernatural powers ,black or gray bat wings.

Royalblood vampires- vampires that are royalty this kind of vampires have their own kingdom, purple, midnight blue, red bat wings.

Crownedblood vampires- known as the vampires of all vampires only one family in every ganeration is to be crowned and will rule every kingdom of vampires there is, red/maroon bat wings but changes into huge butterfly wings in a red moon.

** 3rd Persons POV**

*Yukihara Kingdom*

A young lady with brown locks was in slumber in a room which contained black, red and dark violet colored furniture she was in peace until.

"Mikan-sama wake up your' e going to be late for your first day of school" her maid said trying to wake the her up so she did and greeted the dhampir with a small yet warm smile.

"Good morning, Mari-san thank you for waking me up" the girl in front of just smile back and nodded "your' e welcome Mikan-sama" and left her room.

** Mikans POV**

After Mari-san left I went straight to my bathroom, took a nice bath, change into my uniform , wore my disguise which was a black wig which reached my butt and head down stairs to eat breakfast

.When I reached the dinning room I was greeted by my parents "Good morning dear, how was your sleep?" my mother the queen greeted me while my father gave me a nod and flashed me a warm smile, mouthing me 'good morning' before returning his attention to the newspaper he was reading.

"Good morning mom and dad, how do I look" I asked them in a calm manner.

"You look great but I like your normal appearance better, sis" I turn around to see my brother.

"How was your sleep brother dear" I teased him.

" It was fine, and before I forget we better hurry or else you'll be late" he told me before greeting our parents and started to eat.

After we have finished eating I went up stairs, entered my room and brush my teeth after that I went to our car and bid goodbye to my parents, when we were in the car I asked my brother a few questions which he all answered and after our little conversation I found out that i was a special star student and I was in the dangerous ability class in which my brother was the teacher.

** *Gakuen Alice* **

When we arrived at the academy I was greeted by one of my mothers best friend "Mikan-chan!, is that really you, my you've grown to be a pretty princess!" he exclaimed examining my looks "Even if your in a disguise your' e still very beautiful!" he added.

" Thanks for the compliment Naru-sensei" I said in my usual calm manner and flash him a small smile before greeting the other teachers.

** 3rd Persons POV**

Narumi took Mikan to her class and told her to wait until he gives her the signal before getting in. "Good morning my beautiful students" he greeted them while walking to his desk "Good morning sensei" most of the students greeted "Today we will have a new student".

"I hope its a hot boy"

"Is it a girl?"

"Is she pretty?"

Whispers and questions began to fill the room until Narumi hushed his students "Please be quite, now Mikan-chan you can enter" when Mikan heared this she entered and walk to in front of of the class gracefully and face the class.

"Please introduce your self"

"I'm Mika Sakura, age 16" she give out a faint smile ,most of the boys fainted, others had hearts on their eyes and the girls look at her with envy.

"To those who have questions for Mikan-chan please hands up" many of the pupils raised their hands up "Um... Luna whats your question?" a girl with blond-pinkish hair stood up " What kind of blood are you ,whats your position and star rank?" Mikan answered " I' am a royal blood ,duchess of the Yukihara kingdom and I' am a special star" "How could you be a special star, your just a duchess and not even a princess and by the looks of it you dont look smart and your not as beautiful as me" Luna ask proud of her self .

** Natsumes POV**

I was reading my manga when suddenly the stupid Naru entered the room and told us that there was a new student, me who wasn't interested covered my face with my book, the new student introduced her self as Mika Sakura later the slut asked her some question which she answered.

" I' am a royal blood , duchess of the Yukihara kingdom and I' am a special star" "How could you be a special star, your just a duchess and not even a princess and by the looks of it you don't look smart and your not as beautiful as me" the slut ask proud of her self.

Then I thought that it gotten interesting so I decided to peek I saw the girl she indeed had looks I was surprised that she didn't became angry, she just remained calm then she spoke "And you Koizumi Luna why are you even a princess, with such a bad mouth and dressed up like that... what a slut you are and I've heard that you yourself is not smart, what a disgrace to your kingdom you are" woah, I did not expect that "_interesting" _I thought.

** Mikans POV**

_Ugh, what a slut!_ I thought before another pupil ask me.

"What your ability class and alices?" "I'm in the D.A class my alices are SEC and nullification alice" the room became silent "What does SEC stands for Sakura-san" the same boy ask again.

"SEC stands for stealing, erasing, it I can steal any alice I want and can use it by will.

"Can you demonstrate?"

"Nope not while I'm wearing this things" I showed them my alice controlling device which was a black earring and a bunch of black bracelets

"Woah, she has move controlling device than Natsume!"they all looked at the boy who has a manga on his head to make it look like he was sleeping '_So they think his sleeping'_ well he cant fool me his actually wide awake and listening to our conversation.

"Anyway where do I sit and who will be my partner sensei?" I ask Naru-sensei.

"Ah, you will be sitting beside Natsume-kun and he'll also be your partner, and because there is a new student its free period bye!"Naru left in a flash so I walked to were my chair is.

Just then, that slut put her foot on the way hoping that she will trip me and guest what I did? instead of tripping on it I step on it, so she removed her foot and winced in pain.

"Next time put your head on the way so it'll be more fun" '_that's what you get for messing with me you slut hehe' _I smirked causing the boys that saw my face to have a nosebleed.

I finally arrived infront of my chair, beside 'prince' Hyuuga but before I could a girl with permed hair stood up and yelled "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SIT BESIDE NATSUME-SAMA EXCEPT I THE PRESIDENT OF THE NATUME AND RUKA FUN CLUB SUMIRE SHOUDA!"

"Shut up permy your' e too loud" I beamed at her and made her shut up, " Why you" was all she could bring out.

I sat down at my chair and started to read my book, after maybe 40 seconds I felt a very familiar aura coming close to me then suddenly _'Oh dear, here we go again__'_

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA !.

** Natsume POV**

This girl is interesti- BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA ! and she's dead.

** 3rd Persons POV**

Well Mikan dodge the 13th bullet with ease but when the 14th bullet came she jump to the window, and when the 15th bullet came she jump down the building causing the whole class to gasp but after a while she teleported back into her chair, still holding her book.

"What was that all about, you could have killed me you know" said the annoyed Mikan to the inventor who shot her using her invention.

"It's my way of greeting people, now talk" she commanded, while the other students just sweat-dropped.

"Well let's talk about this outside,shall we?" Mikan asked her.

"Fine...baka" Hotaru answered pulling away her baka gun and head outside the classroom followed by Mikan leaving the class dumbfounded.

***OUTSIDE***

BAKA! This time it hit Mikan in the head.

"Hey! what was that about" Mikan winced in pain while rubbing the bump on her head.

"That was for not telling me that you were transferring her and for disguising yourself ,baka" the royalblood answered while pointing the gun to Mikan

"Well, one reason, FANBOYS!"

"So this disguise is not permanent"Mikan just gave her a nod "Can I have a hug?" she ask out of nowhere

"NO" was the answer she received and pouted "Mou, I havn't see you in the past 2 years and you won't even give ma single hug".

"Fine" the inventor replied opening her arms to let her best friend hug her "I missed you, baka" "Me too Ru-chan" .

After their little reunion they went inside the classroom and went back to their seats , not long Jino their math teacher entered.

"Ok, class please sit down, we will start our lesson" he said and started class

Not long he wrote a question on the board "Sakura please answer this"

Mikan walk to the board and answered it but before she could return to her seat she was halted.

"Sakura this I have not teach this kind of equation yet...but since the answer is correct you can return to your seat" he said before turning back to the class and said. "The equation that Sakura used is only being teach in college so take note of it" the room was filled with whispers like 'wow, she's so advance' 'as expected from a special star' 'Mikan-sama is really awesome' 'so smart' "Please direct your attention to the board" Jino hushed his students and continued his lesson.

TIME SKIP-lunch time

** Natsumes POV**

So that's why she's a special star, nah, like I care anyway, atlas its lunch time and I can go rest under my sakura tree, so I went out of my class and head straight to the sakura tree and strated to read my manga. Not long another sakura tree caught my attention it was not far from the tree I was sitting under, so I decided to take a look at it.

"Wow" was all I could the tree was beautiful it was surrounded by white roses it also has a pond beside it but what really caught my attention was the girl leaning on its trunk who has a bird standing on her finger, before I could make a move she ran into the forest '_Woah, she's fast' _I thought before returning to my class with two questions on my head

'_Was that tree always there and who was that girl?'._


End file.
